ADLTQ: Handyman
by Mika-chan
Summary: My miniseries of shorts that take a look into T&Q's lives after the war. Just pointless fluff. Shounen ai


A Day in the Lives of Trowa and Quatre: Handyman   
By Mika

Trowa was seated on the living room sofa, thoughts lost in the pages of the book he held in his hand. The sun was nearly setting, the remaining hues of pink and orange light filtering though the blinds behind him and pin striping his novel. 

An audible screech interrupted the comfortable silence and his attention wavered briefly, his eyes glancing over the four-foot wall separating the living room and kitchen. He saw his blonde lover standing on top of their metal ladder, hands outstretched to change the dead light bulbs on the high ceiling. For some reason, the sight amused him and he couldn't hold back the smile that began to form on his lips as Quatre twisted the broken bulbs and brought them down before walking up the ladder again with new ones. 

This was just so...so domestic. 

It was strange to put it simply. He hadn't really thought his life would have obtained such normalcy after the war, but then Quatre came along...and well...it was safe to say that he couldn't remember a time when he was so contented with life. 

With one final glance he returned to his book, repositioning himself slightly before settling once again against the soft cushions. 

The surprised exclamation met his ears within a second and before his mind could even register what was going on, he found his legs already moving. Hands bracing on the dividing wall he somersaulted over it and into the kitchen, twisting his body until his posterior met with the tiled floor. It wasn't the most graceful of landings, but it served its purpose. 

There was a loud clanging sound as the ladder fell unceremoniously to the floor and he winced internally though not really minding it since he caught the more important of the two falling objects. 

Quatre blinked surprised blue eyes up at him and in turn Trowa gripped the body he held a bit tighter before raising an elegant eyebrow. 

A sheepish look dawned on Quatre's face as he shifted a bit in their awkward state on the floor. "I slipped?" came the innocent explanation and though Trowa tried to frown upon the other, he couldn't help but smile on hearing the words. After another moment longer on the ground, Trowa stood, grimacing slightly from his aching backside and lowered Quatre on to his own two feet. 

Once on his feet, Quatre absently brushed a hand through his hair, taking a look around. His eyes first met the fallen ladder then past Trowa and to the living room. His brow furrowed a little as he attempted to calculate how his lover could have covered that much ground in such little time though it was obviously enough time to catch him. 

A calloused but gentle hand brushed onto the creases on his forehead and he relaxed immediately, his attention once again set on the person before him. Smiling, Quatre reached up and wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, eyes gazing deeply into green orbs. "My hero..." he said softly, teasingly. 

Trowa's lip quirked halfway up in amusement before he leaned down and tasted those playful lips, an action that was met with equal force. When they pulled apart, Quatre turned around, though his body still leaned backwards against the other, and tilted his head upwards. 

"Well...I did manage to change it before I...slipped. Watch." And with a single clap of his hands, the kitchen was bathed in light. Trowa nodded once in appreciation, holding Quatre a bit closer to him. 

Then without warning, the bulbs exploded and both immediately shield their faces. When the last shards of glass joined the ladder on the floor, both lowered their arms, eyes meeting the dimly lit room. 

Quatre sighed, head bowed. 

Trowa didn't say a word, though his shoulders would convulse on occasion. 

"...It's not funny..." 

... 

"I never said it was." 

With milliseconds to spare, Trowa backed away just as Quatre's elbow attempted to make a hard connection with his stomach. 

The End 

Mika-chan   
August 10, 2000 


End file.
